Earthquake
by Kate-HW
Summary: Jane wakes to what she thinks is an earthquake but gets more than she bargained for when she puts the facts together. This is my first FanFic and first ever time writing fiction. Beta'd by my wife (the real writer in our family). Dedicated to my Mum who always told me I could do anything if I put my mind to it and to my wife whose encouragement and belief in me made this possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - A quick one-shot that came to me. Constructive feedback always welcomed. I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles, just my imagination which came up with this.**

The first thing Jane became aware of as she started to surface from one of the best night's sleep she had had in a long time was the sensation that the bed seemed to be shaking.

 _Crap_ , Jane thought as she gingerly slid her left hand from under the duvet and down the side of the bed to press flat against the floor. The last thing she wanted was to leave her luxurious cocoon and spend the day working, especially on her weekend off but it seemed like that's what she would be doing as the bed was still shaking.

The second thing Jane became aware of was the lack of vibration through the floor. _What kind of earthquake only shook a bed?_ she thought to herself as she managed to half prise a reluctant eyelid open only to see it was still the middle of the night and she was not in fact in her own bedroom or apartment.

She quickly closed her eye, refusing to wake up any further now she had ascertained there was no immediate danger but she couldn't stop a small grin forming as she realised the reason she had slept so well.

 _Maura._ Or more specifically Maura's ridiculously expensive orthopaedic mattress and equally expensive bedding. Jane knew it was only a matter of time before she would dip into her savings and purchase the same quality mattress and bedding for herself as she really couldn't deny how good they both felt.

The third thing Jane became aware of as she snuggled her face further into her pillow in preparation of a few more hours of dreamless bliss was a sigh and Jane's name being moaned softly from the other side of the bed.

Jane froze and her eyes shot open, sleep completely forgotten as her brain connected the sigh, the moan and the shaking bed together.

Managing just in time to swallow a gasp but not being able to stop the heat that rapidly turned her neck and cheeks red. Not in embarrassment, Jane realised but in arousal.

 _Maura._

 _Maura touching herself._

 _Maura touching herself whilst Jane was in bed beside her._

Jane was unable to stop the images flashing before her eyes of her and Maura entwined together, naked in the bed they were currently occupying, nor the throbbing sensation she could feel pulsing in time with her accelerated heartbeat, between her own legs.

Not giving herself time to analyse her feelings or actions, Jane rolled onto her opposite side to face the blonde and at the same time moved her right hand to cover Maura's which was currently inside her silk pyjama shorts and between her legs.

Jane's name was anything but quietly spoken as Maura's eyes flew open and locked with Jane's.

Quite how long Maura and Jane's eyes stayed locked together nether could say, but as realisation of the situation started to seep into Maura's consciousness she tried to slide her hand out from her pyjama shorts in dismay.

"No," came the quiet command from Jane as she squeezed Maura's hand softly leaving no doubt to Jane's request.

"Touch yourself Maur," Jane whispered. "I want to watch you make yourself come."

Jane's eyes were still locked with Maura's but instead of seeing the fear she had seen only a minute ago she now saw raw desire which she knew was reflected back at Maura from her own eyes.

Both heartbeats quickened once more as Maura begun to tentatively move her hand...

Maura could feel Jane's laboured breath on her face and neck as Jane alternated between watching their hands together and watching the pleasure on Maura's face. Maura was desperate to kiss Jane but every time she tried to move her head Jane would move out of her reach.

This in itself was driving Maura crazy along with the fact that she and Jane were wearing far too many clothes for her liking.

"Please Jane," Maura moaned in desperation.

At this Jane turned her head and locked eyes with Maura. "Please what, Maura?" Jane whispered back.

Maura let out a louder moan but this time through frustration as Jane had pulled both their hands out of her pyjama shorts.

"I-I need more," Maura whispered feeling a little self-conscious which was ridiculous given the situation they were both currently in.

Jane held Maura's gaze for a few more seconds before leaning down and taking Maura's ear lobe between her teeth and biting down gently before letting it slide from between her teeth and out of her mouth with a soft pop.

Maura felt her whole body break out in goosebumps as she shivered with arousal.

 _Oh my god, what was Jane doing to her?_ Maura barely had time to wonder before she felt Jane's breath once again near her ear.

This time instead of biting Maura's ear lobe she whispered. "If you want me to fuck you, you're gonna have to ask me."

At this Maura gasped in arousal as she felt herself getting even wetter and unable to stop her hips twitching upwards in response. She didn't have to think twice before turning her head and seeking out Jane's eyes.

"Fuck me Jane, I'm begging you, please fuck me."

Before she had even finished her request Jane's hand left hers, slid up her shorts leg and she pushed two fingers hard and fast into Maura.

Taken back by the speed Jane had entered her Maura gasped, dug the heels of her feet into her mattress and tilted her hips in an attempt to claim more of Jane's fingers.

"Fuck!" Jane exclaimed as her senses overloaded with the feeling of being inside Maura. Never in her most private fantasies had she imagined it being like this. Being so turned on. Being so primal.

Jane quickly looked at Maura to make sure she was alright with the swiftness in which she had entered her and she wasn't feeling any pain but one look at Maura with her eyes tightly closed, her bottom lip between her lips and her head thrown back Jane realised Maura was feeling the same primal urges Jane was.

Sensing Jane watching her, Maura opened her eyes and tilted the head towards her. "More," she whispered, losing herself in Jane's eyes.

Jane withdrew her fingers roughly and added a third before once again plunging into Maura.

Maura's eyes closed and her neck arched as her head was again thrown back. She let out a series of loud moans and whimpers as Jane continued to thrust into her.

Sweat was running down Jane's back and her shoulder was beginning to burn but there was no way she was stopping. Gritting her teeth she thrust even harder into Maura but now she added a slight twist before withdrawing then re-entering her again.

This was Maura's undoing. She screamed out Jane's name and froze for a split second before crashing down into a powerful climax whilst Jane felt a sudden rush of wetness around her fingers and Maura's internal muscles clamping around her fingers.

Jane let out a moan at the sensations she was feeling. _Christ, she had never felt this aroused_ , she marvelled. Just the act of watching Maura's pleasure, subsequent orgasm and ejaculation had taken her almost to the edge.

After the last of Maura's aftershocks had subsided Jane slowly withdrew her fingers and moved to lay on her stomach next to Maura.

Sensing Jane beside her Maura turned her head to the side, slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her lover.

"Hi," whispered Maura.

"Hey," Jane whispered back with a smile to match Maura's. "We fucked".

"Yes we did," agreed Maura as she rolled onto her side to face Jane.

Still smiling, Jane held Maura's eyes. "I made you come, I made you ejaculate". Jane said with a hint of pride.

Maura chuckled at Jane. "You are correct on both accounts".

Whilst Maura's ejaculation was pleasurable for both of them, reality was settling in and her ruined silk shorts were beginning to feel very unpleasant.

"I've just realised you made me do both without any clitoral stimulation." Maura marvelled. "That's never happened to me before."

Jane burst out laughing much to Maura's surprise.

"Sorry Maur." Jane apologised. "You look funny squirming around in your shorts. If they are that uncomfortable take them off."

"They are rather damp and sticky." Maura wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And I do feel we are both rather inappropriately dressed for the occasion".

Before she had even finished her reply Jane had sat up and moved to straddle Maura's thighs. "About fucking time," she muttered as she pulled Maura into a sitting position and started undoing her pyjama top.

A few minutes later Jane was becoming increasingly frustrated with the tiny mother of pearl buttons.

"Why tonight, of all nights did you have to wear such fiddly pj's?" Jane growled as Maura impatiently swatted Jane's hands away and proceeded to pull the two front panels apart, not caring that the buttons pinged all over the bedroom floor and her pyjama top was now ruined.

"Better?" Maura asked Jane with a smirk as Jane sat starring at Maura's chest whilst trying to reconcile this Maura with the Maura she knew who was fanatic about always folding and hanging up her clothes.

"Huh?" Jane mumbled, unable to drag her eyes from Maura's breasts.

"Next time you want to fuck let me know beforehand and I will make sure I'm either naked or wearing appropriate Velcro fastenings."

At Maura's use of the word fuck again Jane looked up and grinned when she saw Maura smiling back at her.

"Now you're being sarcastic?" Jane asked raising her left eyebrow. "You're gonna choose right now to master sarcasm?"

Maura shrugged her shoulders and continued to grin.

"Whilst I'm loving this whole new Maura, I have to ask, since when do you curse?" Jane exclaimed whilst pulling off her BPD T-shirt so they were now both topless. "You're always pulling me up about my language yet you're fucking all over the place, not that I'm complaining I might add."

Chuckling at Jane and her innuendo, Maura was unable to keep her hands away from Jane's magnificent abs any longer as she started tracing each defined contour with her fingers.

"When you use the word it is out of context and sounds crude and that is why I pull you up on your language, but I must admit I do find it rather a turn on when I or a lover talks dirty in bed."

"Maurrr!" Jane wined looking up from her task of wrestling Maura's soggy pyjama shorts off (which thankfully had no mother of pearl buttons to contend with.)

"We are half naked in your bed and about to have great sex, again, and now I have images of you and some random... lover." Jane shuddered at the word.

"Firstly," Maura responded reaching for the waistband of Jane's sleep shorts and tugging to indicate Jane should remove them as well. "We will have mind blowing sex, not just great sex and secondly I am hardly a virgin Jane, you know I advocate the numerous health benefits of regular sex, ergo I've had past lovers."

"Yeah, I know Maur." Jane replied as she quickly gave up, got off the bed and disposed of Maura's pyjama shorts and her own shorts before resuming her position straddling Maura's lap.

"It just feels weird you mentioning your past whilst we are about to do what we're gonna do."

"Ok, point taken." Maura conceded as she moved her hands slowly up Jane's rib cage until her thumbs were gently stroking the underside of Jane's breasts.

"Now, can we stop the chatting and get to the fucking?" Jane asked as she briefly closed her eyes at the sensation that Maura's thumbs were causing.

"I don't know about you but I have been wanting this for this for so long, if I don't come soon I will combust." Jane whispered as she tangled both hands in Maura's hair and slowly moved her head down in anticipation of their first real kiss.

As Maura opened her mouth to correctly inform Jane that as far as she was aware combusting because you had not climaxed was impossible, Jane seized her moment and pressed her lips against Maura's.

Joint moans were heard as their lips met for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now a two-shot because so many requested it.**

 **I give you chapter two...**

As their first kiss deepened, Jane found herself on her back with Maura laying on top of her. Not quite sure how it had happened, but impressed nonetheless, she moved her hands over Maura's backside and acting purely on instinct pulled Maura closer whilst at the same time tilting her own hips so their cores rubbed against each other.

Maura moaned loudly at the sensation, feeling their wetness mingling and aiding Jane's thrusting. Breaking their kiss and glancing down, she saw Janes eyes fly open as a look of wonderment then pure arousal was reflected as Jane locked eyes with her. Seeing how aroused Jane was becoming made Maura's heart rate increase as she felt herself becoming instantly wetter.

Tightening her grip and pushing down harder on Maura's backside, Jane knew Maura would be feeling the effects for a few days as there was no way she would not be bruised, but hearing her moan and ragged breathing she figured Maura was way beyond caring.

Maura shifted her pelvis slightly, ensuring both her and Jane's clits were now rubbing continuously together as they both started thrusting faster.

"Fuck!" Jane cried out, "I'm gonna come Maur."

Maura was now forehead-to-forehead with Jane, their breathing erratic. Sweat dripped from Maura's face onto Jane's but neither of them cared.

"I'm close too, come baby and take me with you." Maura whispered hoarsely as they were now bucking frantically together.

Just hearing Maura say those words sent Jane tumbling over the edge. Digging her fingers even further into Maura's backside, she threw her head back deeper into her pillow and let out a loud moan as her orgasm ripped through her.

Not five seconds after Jane, Maura too was flying. Arching up on top of Jane as far as her arms would extend, she groaned and shuddered with the pleasure of her orgasm.

As Jane started to come down she focused on Maura with a huge smile. God, she's beautiful, she thought as her eyes roamed down Maura's flushed neck and chest.

Whilst Maura was riding the last of her orgasm, her cobra pose afforded access to her breasts and nipples which Jane decided to take advantage of.

Lifting her head from the pillow, Jane sucked Maura's left nipple hard into her mouth whilst simultaneously biting down and running her tongue roughly across the tip.

Taken completely off guard, Maura screamed at the sensation that sent her straight into another orgasm. Although not as powerful as the first, Maura shuddered from the pleasure it brought and collapsed on top of Jane, completely spent.

After a few minutes catching their breath, Maura rolled off Jane and onto her back besides her.

Turning her head towards Jane she grinned as she caught Jane's eye and watched a huge smile appear.

"Fuck!" Jane laughed as she rolled onto her side to face Maura with her smile in place.

"Fuck, indeed," Maura too laughed as she also turned to face Jane.

"What the hell was that all about, I've never done anything like that before," exclaimed Jane in wonder. "I don't know what magic you've concocted Maur, but I've just experienced the best orgasm IN MY LIFE."

Maura flushed at the compliment.. "Are you complaining, Jane?"

Jane's eyes twinkled and her grin became bigger at the question. "Hell no."

Maura continued to smile as she propped herself up on her elbow and rested her head in her hand.

"I am very glad I got to be present and I too have experienced something today that I have never experienced so intensely before."

Jane couldn't help the smug grin that appeared at Maura's words.

"Having said that," Maura continued, "I do not believe in magic per se."

At this Jane groaned and rolled back onto her back.

"However," Maura continued, "What you and I have experienced, are experiencing, I would concur does indeed feel magical and I am at a loss as to how else to explain it."

At Maura's confession, Jane turned back to Maura but instead of laying on her side facing her once again she continued to move forward until she had succeeded in rolling Maura onto her back and was laying above her.

"So," Jane whispered as she leaned down until their mouths were millimetres apart. "Are you ready to make some more magic?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go. Another chapter although this is more a filler to get me to where I need to be for the next one. Sorry it's shorter and contains no smut but I'll make it up to you all in chapter 4! ;)**

* * *

Not giving Maura time to answer Jane captured Maura's lips again but this time neither needed any prompting to deepen the kiss.

 _Why did I waste so much time_ , thought Jane as she explored Maura's mouth with her tongue?

 _Oh my god_ , Maura's subconscious screamed as she sucked Jane's tongue further into her mouth before sliding her tongue into Jane's. _I had no idea kissing could be so arousing_.

They continued until the need for oxygen quickly became apparent and Maura moaned in protest as Jane slowly withdrew her tongue and pulled her head up while filling her starved lungs with air.

Maura, breathing heavily, looked at Jane and burst out laughing as she caught her midway through a massive yawn. "Oh dear, it would seem I've worn my detective out," Maura chuckled at Jane's obvious embarrassment.

Flushing bright red at being caught and for the way Maura called her _my detective_ , Jane opened her mouth to reply, but instead, another yawn took her by surprise.

"Shit, sorry Maur," exclaimed Jane, rolling onto her back and using her hands to cover her face as she went a deeper shade of red.

"Don't be sorry Jane," Maura smiled and rolled onto her side to face Jane. "When females orgasm the brain releases a variety of hormones." Maura stopped and waited for a comment that was invariably voiced when Maura went all Google-mouth as Jane liked to call it, but glancing at Jane Maura was pleasantly surprised to see that she seemed to be paying attention.

"Shall I continue?" Maura hesitantly asked.

"Of course Maur, this is interesting," Jane grinned at Maura before leaning over and giving her a quick peck of encouragement.

As Maura smiled back and opened her mouth to continue Jane interrupted. "Just don't start naming all the hormones or why it happens etc., just give me the cliff notes."

Frowning, Maura huffed in frustration but attempted to do just that.

"Orgasm = relaxed, calm and contented = sleepy and stress-free."

Jane smiled at the effort it took Maura to skip the geek-speak and just about stifled another yawn.

"So it's normal, and I should be pleased I feel tired cause that means I've had a good orgasm?" clarified Jane.

"Exactly, although I would have classed them more great than good." Maura smirked before grabbing the end of the duvet, pulling it over them both and wriggling even closer against Jane's side while letting out a much more ladylike yawn of her own.

Jane chuckled as she placed her left arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her even closer.

"Indeed they were Dr. Isles," she murmured as she nuzzled her cheek against the top of Maura's head and gave her hair a quick peck before letting out another yawn and sighing in contentment.

"Jane," Maura said in a very sleepy voice. "You do know I'm not finished with you yet don't you?"

"Mmm... god I hope not." Jane replied as she drifted off.

"Good. You have an hour to rest then you're mine detective." Maura mumbled before sleep overtook her as well.


	4. Chapter 4 - The End

**So here is the final chapter in this smut-fest! Sorry it's taken so long to get this out but my beta reader (i.e. wife) has been very lax lately...**

 **I hope you enjoy this last instalment and as always I would love it if you left the story a review (or two).**

* * *

Jane moaned long and low as she became aware of the pleasurable sensations she was feeling. _I_ _could_ _get_ _used_ _to_ _dreams_ _like_ _this_ , she thought as she gave herself over to them.

Straddling Jane's legs, Maura continued to plant butterfly kisses all over Jane's neck and upper torso, with a soft bite or lick thrown in every now and then for good measure. While her arms supported her over the brunette, she occasionally shifted her weight to her left arm which freed her right to fondle Jane's breasts.

The noises that came from Jane spurred Maura on and gave her just as much pleasure as if she had been the one receiving the attention.

 _God, I love this woman._

Maura froze as she realised what her subconscious had just revealed, but instead of worrying what this meant for their somewhat unconventional relationship, especially taking into account recent developments, Maura felt a sense of calm wash over her and the feeling that she was exactly where and with whom she was meant to be with.

Smiling down at Jane, Maura couldn't help the feelings this self-proclaimed crass and unrefined cop brought out in her. Overwhelmed with the emotions, Maura blinked back tears of wonder before leaning down and placing a soft kiss under Jane's ear.

"I lo..." Maura whispered, then gasped as her senses caught up with her actions and she realised what she had almost confessed.

Jane let out a sigh and her mouth curled up into a soft smile but didn't wake.

Maura released the breath she had been holding at her almost accidental confession and looked at the brunette once more before movement from Jane's hips brought her back to the present. The growing arousal between her legs had the same effect as she refocused on Jane's magnificent musculature underneath her.

As her hazel eyes grew impossibly dark in renewed arousal, she bent down and slowly licked up Janes right breast and across her nipple. Jane let out a soft groan and flexed her hips again whilst Maura watched with fascination as her nipple contract further and pebbled in response to the stimuli.

Biting down on her bottom lip as her clit twitched, Maura repeated the action on Jane's left breast and groaned as she received the same reaction from Jane and between her own thighs.

Dragging her mouth down, she focused on Jane's abs and attempted to worship every inch of them. She knew she was fast losing control of her arousal and soon she would be unable to restrain herself from waking Jane and fucking her senseless.

As she kissed Jane's rectus abdominis muscles, she used her hands to spread Jane's thighs and moved between them.

Jane was clearly enjoying her 'dream' as her breathing had increased further and her stomach and hips kept twitching as if she was trying to seek out something.

Getting comfy on her stomach, Maura licked her lips when she smelled Jane's arousal mixed with her natural scent as she moved lower to nuzzled her trimmed hair with her nose. _She smells divine_ , she thought, and she couldn't help groaning in anticipation of tasting her. Using her thumbs she spread Jane open and bitting down on her bottom lip at the sight of Jane in front of her. _She's beautiful_ , Maura thought in wonder.

Struggling now keep her own arousal in check, Maura couldn't hold back any longer. Flattening her tongue she licked the length of Jane from her perineum up to her clit and closed her eyes with bliss as she heard Jane's throaty moan.

"Oh my god," Maura whispered out loud. Whilst she had dined at some of the most exclusive restaurants in the world and had developed a very sophisticated palette, she had never experienced anything so exquisite as Jane. She was instantly addicted and knew if she spent the rest of her life between her thighs it would never be enough.

Maura squeezed her own thighs together in an attempt to find some relief from the relentless throbbing as she felt her own wetness running down. She could honestly say she had never felt so turned on in her life. Whilst she had always enjoyed sex and had had both male and female sexual partners in the past, what she was feeling now, what she was experiencing in bed with Jane, was completely unprecedented. Of course, she had read studies and published papers from respected doctors in their fields of expertise who claimed there was a difference between sex with emotions and sex without but until this moment she had been somewhat skeptical.

What Maura had and was experiencing tonight didn't even come close to the scientific explanations.

She bent her head once more and using her fingers to hold Jane open she circled her entrance. Using the tip of her tongue she pushed it inside as far as she could before slowly withdrawing and repeating her actions a few more times.

At the sensation of being tongue fucked, Jane's hands shot up and grabbed fistfuls of Maura's hair. Jane instinctively pushed Maura's head down to maintain the friction whilst her hips moved up to grind themselves against Maura's face as they both moaned in pleasure.

"Don't stop. Oh fuck! Oh my god Maura, what are you doing to me?" Jane barely managed to rasp out as the sensations rolled through her body in waves.

Maura too was caught up in their pleasure and briefly registered that Jane's use of her to grind against without thought was forcing her own arousal to spike as tiny shocks where running through her clitoris.

With her tongue still buried inside Jane, Maura moaned at the aftershocks and moved her head slightly so she could lick along Jane's inner lips and circle her clit that was now swollen in arousal and sitting proud from its hood begging to be touched.

Breathing heavily through her nose, Maura closed her lips around Jane's clitoris and sucked it into her mouth whilst simultaneously running the tip of her tongue along the underside, knowing from experience how fantastic it felt and being pretty sure Jane would enjoy it too.

It seemed Maura's hypothesis was correct as Jane's hips launched off the bed and Maura's name was ripped from her throat as her body went rigid and she experienced one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

Maura continued to suck Jane's clit as she attempted to prolong the brunette's pleasure and only eased off when she felt Jand start to twitch with aftershocks. She then relaxed and allowed Jane's clit to slide from between her lips as she moved to lap up the abundance of arousal that Jane had produced.

Lost in the pleasurable task Maura became aware that Jane was gently tugging with her hands and calling her name softly. Maura slid her body upwards and they both softly moaned as their breasts and nipples rubbed together before Maura settled fully on top of Jane.

"What the hell Mau?" Jane exclaimed as she slipped her hands out of Maura's hair and down her spine to rest lightly on her lower back. She was wearing a huge grin until she noticed Maura's face had worry lines appearing on her forehead and her smile was rapidly slipping.

"Did I do something wrong? Do you regret it, please say you don't regret tonight Jane, I couldn't bear it," Maura whispered, Her eyes glistened with tears.

"What? No! Of course I don't regret it, you idiot." Jane answered as her thumbs caught and wiped away Maura's tears.

"How the hell could I regret that." Jane grinned as she felt Maura relax as she realised she had misunderstood what Jane had meant. "That was the best fucking orgasm of my life."

The blonde chuckled in response before giving Jane a quick kiss. "I thought the one before was the best?"

Jane groamed at the all too brief kiss. "Well it was... until that one." Her hands ran back up the length of Maura's spine and to the back of her head where she attempted to pull her down to resume the kissing.

Maura resisted with a grin. "Well if you will insist on throwing out these challenges _detective_ , you leave me no choice than to rise to the occasion and better my efforts." Maura replied seductively as her breath quickened.

Seeing Jane's eyes darken in response, Maura slid her right hand over the brunette's shoulder and neck and tangled her fingers in Jane's curls. Jane's hands tightened before effortlessly flipping them.

"Is that so, _doctor_?" Jane asked as she stared down at the blonde who was looking back at her with eyes that could only be described as smouldering. "Not that I'm keeping count but I think it's my turn to up the ante."

Maura sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and lightly held it there with her front teeth as her dimples popped, causing Jane to actually growl in arousal at the sight. "Actually _detective_ I'd say we're about even." She smirked.

Jane frowned in concentration. "But how?"

Maura's dimples deepened as her smile grew wider in anticipation of Jane's reaction to her confession. "Well, whilst I was performing cunn..." The brunette's scowl made Maura rethink her choice of words. "Going down on you I may have been so turned on," she smiled at Jane, "that I orgasmed."

Jane stared at Maura with her mouth open in surprise. "Fuck! That's so fucking hot!"

They both burst out laughing at Jane's outburst. _This is how it should be_ , Jane marvelled. Sex should be fun and silly and intense and everything in between.

"I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane." Maura whispered back and she felt Jane's lips slide over hers.


End file.
